


that's art

by Rubiedoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, I hope?, Kihyun is an art hoe, M/M, Museums, School trips, i guess?, van gogh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiedoo/pseuds/Rubiedoo
Summary: “I thought I might find you here.” Hyungwoo says, looking at the painting in front of him.“Oh” Is all Kihyun can come up with“Well you wear Van Gogh socks a lot and I mean your phone case is literally this painting so i thought you might like it.”





	that's art

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is utter trash i came up with because i wanted to write something and couldn't sleep anyways and well the painting is the Café Terrace at Night by Van Gogh and it is stunning so take a look at that if you want more insight oh yeah and this is for my friend who also likes this painting and mx so ENJOY

It was finally happening. Kihyun was going to see his favourite painting ever. He’s always wanted to see it in real life but he just never got the chance to. Kihyun was ecstatic. There was however a little problem. He was in a bus full of 30 delinquent dipshits who had no interest in art whatsoever. That itself wasn’t a huge problem but the noise and activity they would bring with them was. Kihyun just wanted to sit in front of his favourite painting and be left alone. 

The bus drove over a speed bump and Hyungwon’s sleeping head landed on Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun looked at his best friend sitting next to him. That guy really could sleep all day. Kihyun was so happy his best friend had decided to take art with him. Together they brought the average iq back to an acceptable level. 

Kihyun looked at the back of the bus, careful not to move his occupied shoulder too much. Right there in the back row where the ‘popular’ kids. The ones that for some reason everyone knew. There were Lisa and Jenny in the corner practically devouring each other and Taehyung and Jimin were sitting a little too close to each other to be considered straight all while loudly talking with Wonho next to them. In the middle of that mess sat Son Hyunwoo, the stoic and quiet one who Kihyun admitted to be quite (very) handsome. The same one who was now quite blatantly looking Kihyun right in the face. 

Kihyun flushed red and quickly turned back around. He just wanted to look at his painting in peace….

~

As soon as they arrived at the museum Kihyun dumped Hyungwon in one of the arm chairs with the other teachers and he drifted off to sleep. Kihyun quickly grabs one of the maps and navigates towards the place he wanted to go.

Upon arriving to the place where the painting hung, Kihyun sat down on the bench to take it in. Café Terrace at Night by Van Gogh was his favourite painting ever. The contrast between the warm and cool tone colors, the way you could nearly feel the cool air and hear the chatter of people sitting at the cafe. Kihyun felt his heart warm as all these emotions passed over him. 

“Hey” A deep voice pulled Kihyun back to reality. He turned and looked at the guy now sitting next to him. Son Frikin Hyunwoo. He raised a brow. “Hello?” Why was this guy here and most importantly, why was Hyunwoo talking to him?

“I thought I might find you here.” Hyungwoo says, looking at the painting in front of him. 

“Oh” Is all Kihyun can come up with

“Well you wear Van Gogh socks a lot and I mean your phone case is literally this painting so i thought you might like it.” Hyunwoo is now half shyly looking at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck. Thats cute.

“I mean look at the painting, do you blame me? It’s beautiful.” Kihyun sighs and looks at the bright colors decorating the canvas. 

“But somehow it’s not the most beautiful thing in the room” 

Kihyun jerks his head to the side and finds Hyungwoo staring at him, looking deep into his eyes. Kihyun feels his whole body heat up and a blush spread all over his face. 

Hyunwoo stands up and offers Kihyun an arm, smiling so that his eyes become little creasents “I did my research and saw they had a whole collection of Van Gogh and thought it would be the perfect place to ask my crush out. So, what do you say, you wanna look at a few paintings together?”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS SHORT ASS MESS HOPE YOU ENJOYED <333333333


End file.
